


Time to Kill

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Humor, Leaf's a total man eater, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, poor red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: This is why Red hates airports.





	

_ Attention all passengers: Flight 151 from Kanto to Alola has been delayed. _

 

That was the  _ third _ time Leaf heard that.

 

As if the other people at the airport gate hadn’t heard enough of her and Blue’s collective groaning. An invitation to Alola’s Battle Tree was miraculous enough without having their flight delayed by  _ three hours at a time _ . At this rate, Leaf wouldn’t be able to enjoy all of the shopping, the tourist spots,  _ the shopping _ , the relaxation, and most of all  **_the shopping_ ** . What was she gonna do with all the extra luggage she tric-er  _ convinced _ Blue to carry for her?

 

“ _ Alright, I’ve had enough _ .” Professor Oak’s grandson had most definitely had enough. “I’m gonna go see what’s going on with the flight.” Blue stormed off, ready to chew out the next flight attendant that had the misfortune of being in his peripheral vision, leaving a disgruntled Leaf and  Red behind in their seats.

 

Leaf was going borderline stir-crazy. Her seat became more and more uncomfortable, her left leg was growing tired while her right one was calling out for help in morse code. “Reeeeeeed,” she whined pathetically. “Can’t Charizard fly us there??”

 

The Kanto Champion shrugged. Leaf interpreted that as an unfortunate ‘no’. It wasn’t like any of them knew where Alola even was. Plus a trip like that would’ve left even Red’s Charizard exhausted. He shifted uncomfortably, his beloved Pikachu resting on his lap. Leaf immediately felt jealousy towards the mouse Pokemon. Why does he get to lay around napping while she suffers?

 

Leaf tipped her newly bought sun hat. She squirmed in her seat, her foot tapping now hastening to form full conversations. Her eyes roamed around the terminal out of sheer boredom before her focus fell upon the mute brunette. If he was annoyed - and she knew for a fact he was - he didn’t show it well. He needed a break from all the training, all the battling, all the brooding on top of a damn mountain without so much as a jacket. 

 

It was too bad that that damn mountain was the reason he got like 5,000% hotter.

 

Arceus help her, the things that Leaf would’ve done to that chiseled face of his. Her nethers grew hot just thinking about it but of course, it had to be interrupted by her shifting in her  _ unbearable seat _ . 

 

Red, the sweetheart that he was, noticed his companion’s annoyance. Setting his Pikachu on his bag, he turned towards Leaf, his hands patting his lap.

 

“Awww!” smitten by the gesture, Leaf wasted no time planting herself on the boy’s lap, slyly inching her pert rear closer to his crotch. They must have been quite a sight to all the other passengers in the terminal. Then again it wasn’t like she, or Red for that matter cared. She could see his face was living up to his namesake. She teasingly wrapped an arm around the boy’s neck, bringing his face closer to her chest. 

 

Red tensed up. He may have been the Kanto champion but even he was virtually powerless against her. Not like there were many that weren’t.

 

Leaf hummed as she wiggled her behind further against him. This was probably the first time today she was glad to feel stiffness. The trainer kept his hands at the armrests yet Leaf could tell that they’d rather be roaming somewhere else.

 

“So, Red.” she cooed. “You wanna fuck?”

 

His answer came in the form of a swift pull to the nearest bathroom.

 

\--

 

Leaf seldom saw Red be so forward.

 

The second he brought her into the bathroom stall, he immediately went to work. For a repressed hermit, he was a lot gentler than she’d thought he’d be. he kissed her softly, his tongue grazing at her lips to which she generously gave entrance to. His hands ran along the skin that her shirt graciously provided, feeling at her stomach and the exposed part of her leg from her red sarong skirt. 

 

Red sat atop the porcelain seat, resting his girlfriend atop his lap and still letting his hands feel her lovely skin. Leaf leaned against him, craning her neck to see Red’s aroused (well aroused as he can get) expression; his eyes shut as he brought his face closer to the back of her neck. Leaf felt his lips against her bare shoulder leaving small sensual pecks. He had quite a habit of treating her like a queen.

 

Leaf repeated her movements from before, rubbing her ass against the hormone-addled champion. Red slipped his hands into Leaf’s shirt. She quivered as he felt around her gorgeous mounds. He lifted her shirt, allowing her ample breasts to spill out. Red adored her curves. He wasted little time, kneading and pinching at her nipple.

 

She felt so soft. So addictingly soft. Red would always lose himself in the woman’s luscious breasts. After all, she reserved them for him.

 

While his face didn’t quite show it, Red was getting more eager by the second. He still kept his left hand at her breast while slipping his right to his prize. Leaf’s snatch was ready and waiting, her juices dripping through her panties. The champion slipped his hand down her underwear, inserting two fingers into her awaiting pussy. Leaf gave a hearty moan as her slick folds engulfed his digits.

“A- _ ahhn _ ...Red...ah f-fuck...oh  _ Red _ .”

 

Her heavenly voice only made him desire her more. Red pulled her closer towards him, bringing his face level to her neck. He brushed his lips around the exposed flesh. She felt him sucking on her neck, his tongue brushing against the skin. He bit down, not hard enough to draw pain but sufficient for it to tickle. The nibbling continued for minutes but to Leaf, a whole day went by. The champion drew back to admire his handiwork; a blackened mark that she’d have a hell of a time trying to hide. A problem for later he decided. 

 

In a surprising move, Leaf stood up. She turned to a confused Red and leaned forward, giving him a close look at her dangling bosom along with a devious grin; never a good sign.

 

She stripped herself (carefully before hanging up her clothes on top of the stall door. Arceus-knows-what was on the floor) before going for Red’s pants. Leaf almost drooled staring at his tall standing erection. If her dripping snatch was any indication, she was eager to continue.

 

“Ready?” 

 

Red nodded as she hovered over him, her entrance positioned directly above his dick. His face was unreadable but Leaf was among the very few who could tell how he was really feeling.

 

In a slow and  _ heavenly _ motion, Leaf impaled herself on him. Red didn’t dare lay a hand on her as she slid herself onto him. She bit her lip, a sheen of sweat coated her skin. To Leaf, Red was a three-course dinner that was meant to be savored. She moaned and moaned as inch after lovely inch of his cock entered her. Even Red, normally stoic and silent, was breathing hard, biting back his groans.

 

She bottomed out, having to smash her mouth against Red’s to keep from screaming. Leaf shuddered in ecstasy. Chills ran down her spine for a good minute before she brought herself back to reality. She removed her tongue from Red’s mouth finally, leaving a bridge of hot saliva between their faces.

 

Red placed both hands on her plump rear. Leaf gave a silent look of approval, allowing him to start moving. He began pumping. Her wet folds gave way to him as she bounced on his lap. Leaf’s tongue lolled from her mouth just from the sheer  _ feeling _ of fullness.

 

She started moaning with every sound of their bodies slapping against each other. Surely anyone who even ventured near the bathroom door could hear them but neither of them could give any less of a damn. 

 

Soon after, Red had her pinned against the stall, impressively supporting her weight with both arms and his hands squeezing her ass. Leaf wrapped her beautiful legs around the champion’s waist, pulling him even closer as he fucked her raw. She grabbed a handful of his hair, aiming his face directly at hers. She wanted to see his face, desperate and wanting. Wanting  _ her _ .

 

Pressure built in both trainers’ respective loins. Leaf tightened around him. Red’s muscles stiffened. The only part of his body that was still moving was his hips as he uncontrollably keeping jamming his dick inside her. Leaf’s moans grew to shrieks in moments. 

 

The floodgates burst. The two of them shivered, still holding each other tight while catching their breath. Leaf was content to just being near Red, her back against the stall with him tightly pressed against her. 

 

\--

 

“Did I...miss something?”

 

Leaf tried to sit inconspicuously but her wobbly legs didn’t seem to grant her much comfort. “Nope! Nothing at all!”

 

Blue turned towards Red, his stoic face now somewhat flustered and ragged. Unsure if he was going to like the answer, Blue decided not to pry further. “Well I spoke to the flight attendants, looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a few hours.”

 

Leaf’s ears perked up. “Oh?” she hungrily turned towards Red who broke into a cold sweat. “A few  _ hours, _ huh?”

 

“Yep, looks like it. Think I might head down to the department stores and get us some stuff so we don’t go stir crazy. You guys good here?”

 

“Oh don’t mind us.” the minx wrapped her arm around her prey. “I’m sure we can keep ourselves  _ occupied _ .” 


End file.
